How Moolah Beach SHOULD'VE ended....
by Tiny Texan
Summary: Well...this is it!! Now read the EDITED chapter 18, to find out what to do next...and goodbye, it was wonderful writing for you all! Oh, and PLEASE still R/R!! This is killing me, not knowing what any1 thinks!!
1. Kyle

"How Moolah Beach SHOULD'VE Ended"  
  
By:  
  
Felice Roybal  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the people, they were just on the show, and the show MOOLAH BEACH belongs to Fox…err…ABC Family. Although I do have the pleasure of knowing 1 of the hotties, Kyle Searles, who you'll later hear about. Ooooh if I had it my way, he'd be mine, all mine!! HeHe(  
  
  
  
It was the last day of the taping of MB, and all that was left were 2 teams: Purple and Green. Kyle sat on his bed, which was now much more spacious then a couple weeks ago. So much had happened on this…experience. It had made him turn into this…thing, a monster that only cared about winning the money that had been the motive to join this "Survivor" rip-off at all. He had stabbed people in the back, lied, cheated, he didn't even recognize himself. But at least, after this afternoon it'd all be over. He could leave this stupid island and go home…home. Wow that'd be weird, going and having a nice hot shower, a hot meal…and seeing his family again!! And his girlfriend…well she would most definitely dump him, after Summer had kissed him like that! Damn that girl…she hung all over him night and day, it made him sick. The girl was a walking Britney Spears wanna-be, who she certainly was NOT. She was conceited and rude, and a major snorer! And earlier that day, he heard her telling the cameras that they made a deal that whoever won, they would take the other to dinner. Since when did he say THAT? Whatever, he couldn't think of all that now. He had to pack, get ready to go home. That's all he cared about right now. Tonight the "Big Kahuna" would choose who'd win the money, and then they'd wave goodbye and go back to a hotel, and go home the next day. He and Nancy had taken all the cool stuff, in exchange for some idols, but that was no big deal. He had a sea doo now! Not that he could really use it though; after all he DID live in TX. He might go up to a lake or something, but most likely he'd sell it.  
  
After a while, Kyle stuffed the last bit of stuff in his bag and laid on his bed, staring up at the bamboo ceiling. Soon enough, Clark came in and muttered a "Hi" before grabbing his trunks, and walking back out. He and Clark hadn't really been buddy buddy the whole time, considering Clark worshipped the ground Summer walked on, while she was madly in love w/Kyle, who couldn't give a care less about her. It was an unfortunate love triangle, 1 Kyle couldn't wait to get out of. But he couldn't help but wonder what evry1 else thought about the last few weeks…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it 4 now! Please R/R, and if I get enuff reviews, and when I get time, I'll add chapter 2, which will be in Clark's POV!! 


	2. Clark

Clark put on his trunks, as he walked out of his and Kyle's hut, and walked down to the beach where Summer was sitting by the ocean, just staring out into it. God she was so beautiful, so perfect…but she could care less about him, all she could think about was KY-LE. She talked about him so damn much, it almost made him stop liking her. ALMOST, although he still was madly in love w/her. How lucky he was to have her as a teammate! Clark gulped, as he walked down and sat next to her, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled of that dang lotion she was constantly putting on, w/a mix of seawater. To some people, it might be the worst combination of smells, but to Clark it smelled like heaven. "Uh, hi Summer," he muttered sheepishly. Summer snapped out of her trance and smiled her oh-so-adorable smile at him. "Hi Clark!! You know, I really am gonna miss you when we go home…" she smiled, putting her arm around him. "…R-Really?" Clark asked, shocked that she would ever say that about HIM. "Yeah of course!! I loved having you around, you're like a little brother!!" she giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I've gotta go talk to Kyle before we go see "The Big Kahuna", so I'll see ya later, ok lil bro??" she smiled, walking off. Little brother…what the hell?? Dammit, how could he ever think she'd ever like him like a boyfriend…god dammit it pissed him off so much, he started throwing rocks into the ocean. Each rock he threw, he got madder and madder, and started pretending they were little Kyle's, being thrown and drowned into the icy cold sea water. Why did she even like that jackass? All he was was a big dick w/blonde hair. He cared about himself, and screwed everyone else over. And he didn't even appreciate Summer like he did, he didn't know how good he had it. The guy was stupid, VERY stupid. If Clark was in his position, he'd be sweeping Summer off her feet right now, and kissing her soft lips…god damn and there was only 1 night left of this show. Clark was desperate, he knew he'd never see his true love again, his blonde princess. He was gonna do 2 things before leaving this island: kick Kyle's ass and win Summer's heart. And he'd do it right now. With pure hate goin through his lil bod, he got up and started towards the boy's hut…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how'd you like chap. 2??? What will Clark do next?!! Well if you want me 2 keep goin, js say so and I will!! 


	3. Shari

Sheri shuddered from the cold air that started blowing into the girls' hut. She got up off her bunk and walked to the doorway of the place they had called "home" for the past months. She leaned against it, and watched the sunset over the beautiful glittering sea. Tears stung her dark brown eyes, and a few rolled down her cheeks. Her homesickness was almost too much for her. She wanted more than anything to just be back home, in her own bed. But she knew she still had tonight, and then finally tomorrow she'd be home…  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure walking to the boys hut…Summer. God she hated that girl…so perky, so perfect. Ugh. And of course, she was in love w/Kyle, Mr. Body Beautiful. Sometimes she wanted to smack that perky little smile off her lips and yell, "Back off Barbie, he's MY team mate!!" But of course, she never had. Because 1, she was js too nice, she'd never really yelled at ANYONE before. Well, there were a couple exceptions. And 2, then Kyle might think she liked him, and she did NOT. How could she? I mean, ok so he WAS gorgeous, with that blonde hair…~sigh~… "No no no Sheri what are you doing?!!" she quickly scolded herself. Kyle was like…her BROTHER. Or at least, he had been since she had gotten here. And that's probably what he thought of her as, a sister though. Yeah her and Kyle would never be anything more than friends, and after this they'd probably never see each other again. And as much as she tried not to admit it to herself, that broke her heart almost as much as not seeing her mom and dad these past few months. She didn't know what she'd do without Kyle…but she knew she'd have to deal, after tonight…  
  
And then another figure followed after Summer…Clark. Wow, he looked mad. "Clark!!" Sheri called, walking down to him. "Whoa lil dude, what's wrong??" she asked. "Kyle…I'm gonna go kick his ass...he doesn't deserve Summer's love!! I'll see ya later Sheri…" he muttered, running faster to the guy's hut. Oh my god…no way she'd let him hurt Kyle!! She started running after him, her eyes full of concern and determination. But then she stopped, and thought about what she was doing. "Sheri, stop it. Kyle's a big boy, he can take care of himself…" she muttered, walking back to her hut. But when she reached the doorway, she turned back and followed him anyway…just to be sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, well next up: we get into "Barbie's" head!! Yeah yeah I know, it might be a very SHORT chapter, but it's not HER fault she's a blonde! Haha j/k to all the blondes, I love you all!! Remember, if you want me 2 continue, keep reviewing! 


	4. Summer

Summer walked faster as she got closer to the guys' hut. As she reached it, she walked in and saw Kyle asleep on his bunk. She quietly tip-toed over to him and sat next to him. He looked so peaceful, so adorable. She could just…she closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him, their lips inches apart…  
  
Just then, Clark burst in and yelled, "Kyle you're gonna die!!!" which of course woke Kyle up, and when he sat up he realized Summer was like right on top of him. "What the…Summer??!" he asked, still groggy from the nap. "Hi Kyle!! You were like, SOOO kute, just laying there and…ya know sleeping!!" she giggled. "Oh god…" Kyle muttered. "Summer babe, I think you need to leave, you don't wanna see what I'm about to do…" Clark smiled at her. "Huh? What do ya mean lil bro? I'm not leaving Kyle here alone for 1 second!! When we get home, he's gonna take me out to dinner, and we're gonna fall in love, and get married, and then I'm gonna be a famous singer, just like Britney Spears!! Only better of course, 'cuz I don't have a brillo pad for a boyfriend!!" Summer giggled uncontrollably, now sitting right beside Kyle, her arms wrapped around his waist. Kyle couldn't take this, he jumped up, leaving Summer laying there, totally confused. "What's he doing?? I thought we were so totally like…in love!!!" she thought to herself. "Owww!! God why does it hurt so much to think?!!" she suddenly exclaimed. {Sry, I couldn't resist!!} "Ok, that's IT. I'm out of here…" Kyle sighed, starting to walk out onto the beach. Clark followed him and grabbed his arm, making Kyle face him. "Whoa lil dude, what's your problem??" Kyle asked. "My problem is YOU. You and your perfect hair, and your cocky attitude, and the way you treat poor Summer!! THAT'S my prob!!" Clark yelled angrily. Kyle stood there for a sec, and then a smile came across his lips. "Ohhhh…so THAT'S what this is about…Summer…" he chuckled, trying not to die laughing. "Yeah, of course it is!!! Now just stand there, so I can kick your ass," Clark said, making his hands into tiny fists.  
  
Summer had just sat there for a few minutes, not really getting what was going on. Then she heard her name, and walked out to see what was going on. "Clark? Lil bro, what's going on??" She smiled, looking at him, then Kyle, then back to Clark. "Well uh…babe, I was just…" Clark stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Oh Summer BABE, don't worry about it. Your knight in shining armor here was just gonna kick my ass here because I don't "appreciate" you," Kyle said, cracking up. "Awww Clarky Warky, that is just the sweetest thing," she giggled, bending over and kissing his cheek. But before she could move back, Clark grabbed her face and pulled her close, kissing her soft lips. "What the…?? Like, what is Clark doing?!! This is like, kissing my brother or something!! Gross!!" She thought, as she pulled back. "Ewwww gross Clarky!! What was that?!! That was like…kissing my lil bro!!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Clark's face fell, she had called him disgusting…he couldn't stay here, he felt his face get hot, and the tears welling up in his little eyes…he ran away, to the other side of the beach. He couldn't let anyone see him like this…  
  
Kyle stared after Clark, then looked back at Summer, who was just sitting there twirling her hair. "What the hell is your problem, BARBIE??!" He suddenly yelled. "Huh? What do you mean Kylie Wylie??" She smiled a clueless smile. "Wow, he thinks I look like Barbie!! Oh wow, maybe he'll buy me a pink convertible just like hers!!" she thought happily to herself. "Look, just because you're pretty, doesn't mean you can go around thinking you're Ms. Perfect, and that everyone loves you!! Because let me tell you something SUMMER, I do NOT like you!!! I never have!! That's why I didn't pick you as a teammate, that's why I've tried to avoid you. But NO, you think just because every other stupid hormone raging guy on this stupid island would kill to get a second glance from you, you think I'm just the same. Well I've got some news for you: I'm NOT. I'm not in love with you, I'm NOT taking you out to dinner when we get home, and you know what else?? You kiss like a dog!!" Kyle yelled angrily, before running off to find Clark.  
  
Summer then felt something she never felt before, she actually…well, FELT. Those things he said to her, were they all true? Did she really only care about herself? Well, maybe…but still, how could he resist HER??! And what had she done to deserve that? Clark was the one who kissed HER!! She was so confused…she just sat on the sand and cried, all she wanted now was to go home!!  
  
While all this had gone on, Sheri watched from afar, and when Kyle had run off, she followed him. When she caught up to him, she didn't know what she'd say, but she knew she had to say SOMETHING. So she tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. "Hey Kyle…" she smiled…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I have to say, I'm having a lot of fun writing this!! And thank you all SO much for all the nice reviews!! I can't believe you guys like it this much!! HeHe well now it's actually getting somewhere, but now I need YOUR help! Who's head shall we get back in next? What does Kyle think of Sheri sneaking up on him like that?! Will Sheri pour her heart out and tell Kyle she loves him?! Will Clark stop crying and go tell Summer to jump off a cliff?? Will Summer think again?!! Only you can decide, by reviewing and telling me what to do next!!! 


	5. Can't Tell Him...

Note: Thanx 2 Brett for the Shari info, and the ideas! Keep 'em comin ppl!! I love getting reviews!! ( Oh yeah, we're back to Kyle and Shari's POV…mostly Kyle's, but ya know a lil of Shari thoughts in there 2! And Clark, and ~Gasp~ Even Summer!! LoL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyle turned and saw Shari standing there. "Oh hey, Shari. What's up??" He smiled. "Oh, uh…nothing much," she said nervously. "…Only I think I'm in love with you," she thought to herself. "God can you believe Summer?!! I swear, she's such a bitch sometimes…" he sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair. "Huh? O-Oh yeah, totally…" Shari agreed. "Oh god what am I doing…just shut up and walk away before he thinks you're even MORE nuts!!" she yelled at herself. "Well, uh…I'm just gonna…go. Yeah I've got tons of packing to do before tonight. When we, ya know…go…home," she sighed, looking down at her feet. A few minutes ago, that's all she could think about, home. Now all she could think about was Kyle, how much she'd miss him. "Um, ok Shar…are you ok??" Kyle asked his teammate, with worry in his eyes. She looked so pretty, her hair kind of doing the wild, untamed look. Although he'd always thought she was pretty. And sweet too, unlike Summer. "Me, oh yeah definitely I'm great!! I'm just…ya know, homesick…" Shari lied. She couldn't tell him what was really wrong, not with just 1 night left. She'd ruin everything. So they both just smiled, as Shari went back to her hut and Kyle ran off to go find Clark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry so short!! But I'm sick 2day, and really not supposed 2 be on my comp!! Just sneakin on while the parents are away! Neway thanx 4 all the great reviews, and I'll write more 2morrow I swear!! 


	6. Forget Her...

Kyle felt bad that he didn't go follow Shari, he just knew something was up with her. But if he didn't talk to Clark, the little guy might kill himself over Summer. He ran along the beach until he saw poor Clark, just sitting by the water and crying his little eyes out. Kyle sighed, walked over and sat next to him. "Look lil dude, I know…I know it hurts…" Kyle tried comforting him. "Yeah right! The "oh mighty" Kyle Searles, you have no idea what it feels like to have someone you care about SOOOO much…only thinks of you as a freakin BROTHER," Clark sniffed. "Actually…" Kyle sighed, thinking about Shari. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually starting to fall in love with Shari. But it was too late to do anything about it now, he was leaving tonight and then they'd probably never ever see each other again. "Actually what??" Clark asked, knocking Kyle out of his thoughts. "…Actually…you're right, but still…you shouldn't waste your feelings over an airhead like Summer, it's just not worth it man!!" Kyle laughed, hoping Clark would too…but he didn't. Clark's face just turned red, and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that!! Kiss or no kiss, Summer is the sweetest girl ever, and I will always love her!!!" Clark yelled, punching…well, TRYING to punch Kyle, and ran off. "Pssh…kids…" Kyle sighed.  
  
Back at the girl's hut, Shari tried ignoring Summer as she danced around, talking about Kyle. "God I can't handle this right now…" she muttered, walking back out onto the beach and watching the sunset. She sat there and thought about her and Kyle, what could be. She had many fantasies, Kyle carrying her around the beach, them laughing and having fun, and then sharing a tender kiss…before she knew it, someone was shaking her out of her dream. Had she fallen asleep? She sat up and looked at the person who had woken her up…Kyle. "Hey Shar, you looked so cute just laying there sleeping, so I didn't wanna disturb you…but it's time to go see "The Big Kahuna" so, I had to. Don't be mad!!" he laughed, wiping off her mouth. Oh god, had she been drooling?!! "Huh? Oh nah I'm not mad…Um Kyle let's go, I don't wanna be late or anything," Shari smiled, quickly getting up and walking towards the big rock that would decide the biggest thing of the 4 teen's lives…well, the 2ND biggest thing. The biggest thing, they'd all have to figure out themselves…hehehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bwahahaha cliffhanger!! Haha not really, but hey I hope you liked this chapter!! I dunno what to do next, I'm hitting writers block!! Ahh!! You gotta help me guys!! Keep reviewing, cuz it's you guys who make this all worthwhile!!( 


	7. Shari

We all walked the long ½ mile deep into the jungle of the beach, out the other end, and up a small hill. And when we FINALLY reached the big rock formation, there was JD Roth, the host of "Moolah Beach". "Welcome guys, well…it's what you've all been waiting for," he smiled, motioning towards the camera. Was he talking to the camera or us?? It was hard to tell w/him. Anyway that's not important!! What WAS important, was the decision of the Big Kahuna. JD started rambling about how WE, the better team…{hehe} had given up 3 idols for a sea-doo and a buttload of stuff. And blah blah blah, were we happy w/the decision? YES ok, js get on w/it!! "Well, before we go any further…Shari, are you excited to get home??" JD smiled at me. Oh god, WHY did he say that? Was it that obvious I was starting to like Kyle?? I started to panic, but then I realized I had to actually say SOMETHING. "Uh…well, ya know um…Yes…and no," I sighed, giving a big cheesy smile to the camera. I prayed he would get the hint and js drop it…of course he didn't! "Hmm, yes AND no?? Why??" he smiled, kind of smirking at me. God he was getting to be a real pain in the ass, why couldn't he js leave it alone?!! "Well JD, I've…I've made really great friendships here, and I'm really gonna miss the people here," I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes; but I wouldn't let them, no way. Kyle smiled at what I had said, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm gonna miss you too," he whispered into my ear, so no one else heard. I felt my cheeks go red. Did he really mean it? Could he POSSIBLY like me…more than a friend?? No, Shari you're being stupid. He will js miss me as a friend…~sigh~ 


	8. Kyle

I tightened my grip on Shar, as JD poured all our idols into the Big Kahuna's head. I had taken a chance, and told her my feelings. Well…sort of. I had said I'd miss her a lot too…but shouldn't she get that I meant I loved her?!! Well, if she DID get it, she must've not liked me like that…cuz she didn't say anything. She js smiled, and kept staring at the big rock. Well Kyle, you took a shot right? It's js back to ol' Dallas; to be a bachelor…whooo can't wait. ~Rolls Eyes~ The Kahuna rumbled loud and shook wildly, smoke coming out the top of it. And finally, out popped the color of the winning team…GREEN!!  
  
I just stood there for a second, my eyes bulging at the sight of a green idol sitting in the stone statue's mouth. "Congratulations green!!" JD cried, as I felt Shari jump on me in a tight hug. I js stood there, holding her, thinking my life couldn't get any better…but I knew it could've. If Shari would js say she loved me back…I would be the happiest guy ever. I'd give up all the money I'd js won…just for her to say those words. But, I knew it'd never happen. I should js be happy w/what I've got…right? While all this was going on, I noticed Summer and Clark js standing off to the side, not really looking at us OR each other. Damn that Summer, she's probably traumatized the poor lil guy. I walked over to Clark and gave him a "Sup?" nod. "Hey man…no hard feelings??" I grinned. "Whatever," Clark muttered, walking off back to the beach. What a little prick… 


	9. Shari

I couldn't believe we won!! We, the GREEN team!!! Me and Kyle…me and KYLE!!! I was just so happy I nearly skipped back to the beach. I packed my bags in 5 minutes, and then JD told us that a boat would be picking us up and taking us to a hotel in LA…and then we'd go home in the morning. Wow, this was really happening…we had won the $$$ and now we were leaving this stupid island…and we were going HOME!!! I just stood there, looking out into the night sky, and for some reason I just couldn't hold it in anymore, I fell down on my knees, my bag flying next to me, and I cried. I almost didn't believe I was doing it, with everyone standing there. But for some reason I didn't care. I was crying not just because we were going home, I was crying for my family, my friends who I hadn't seen all summer, my dogs, this stupid island which I had to admit I'd miss…and Kyle. The salt watery tears that fell from my eyes were mostly for Kyle. I knew I couldn't live without him, I'd go home and only dream about him…I just didn't know how I'd go on.  
  
While I was just sitting there, all these things running through my head, I assume Kyle had leaned next to me and hugged me, because when I finally snapped out of my thoughts that's what he was doing. I hugged back, smelling in the wonderful scent of him…knowing I'd have to remember this moment for a LONG time. "Shar, babe what's wrong?? You seemed so happy just a few minutes ago…" he asked, stroking my hair and wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Oh I am, that's…that's why I'm crying," I lied. "I'm js so happy…" I hope he bought that… 


	10. The Ride Home

I just held Shari, god I didn't want to see her cry. Not now, not right when we were leaving and I couldn't just sit there and hold her until she was ok. What's worse, the boat drove up just then. I helped her up, grabbed her bag and walked her to the boat. Summer gave me an icy glare, as she walked on the boat and headed inside where there was a mini bar and lounge area. "A martini, on the rocks please," she ordered the bartender. "Aren't…aren't you a little young to drink miss??" he asked. "LOOK, I need a martini, and I need 1 NOW!!!" she barked back. I tried not laughing at the poor girl; she was obviously heartbroken and miserable. For a second, I almost felt sorry for her. ALMOST. I stood on the boat, watching as we drove away from the island…back to home. I just stood there for the longest time, thinking about EVERYTHING. I mean, no1 knew where I'd been all summer, except my family. What would all my friends think when they saw the show…what would my mom think…what would my GIRLFRIEND think?!! Oh god, I still had a girlfriend!! Well, as soon as the episode of Summer kissing me airs, that'll be 1 less thing to worry about…but I'd still never have Shari. Maybe I should talk to her, tell her how I feel…naahhh…she'd think I was a big freak!! No, I've just gotta accept the fact that I'll never see her again, and TRY to get over her. No matter how hard it might be.  
  
Downstairs, Shari was sitting in the TV room of the boat, not really watching TV. She just sat there, drinking her coke and thinking of Kyle. God I love him so much…and after tonight…GOD why does life have to suck so much!!!! Suddenly, Kyle walked down the stairs and went to the bar. Ok, this is stupid…you've gotta tell him how you feel. I took a deep breath, walked up and sat on a bar stool next to him. "Hey Shar, what's up??" he asked kind of glumly. "Kyle, I…I need to tell you something," I muttered. "…What is it Shar? You know you can tell me anything…" he smiled, putting his hand on my knee. "I…I…I…" I stuttered…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHA cliffhanger!! Hehe now start reviewing or you'll NEVER see what happens!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! {evil laugh} hehe j/k but seriously PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. OH NO!!!

"I…I…" I swallowed, ready to tell him. "I love…" I said, just as an ear splitting scream came from upstairs. Everyone but me rushed up to see what happened. I just sat there, looking around the empty room. What had just happened here?!! Was this a sign? Something to tell me NOT to tell Kyle?? It must be, why else would someone, probably SUMMER, just start screaming? Well ok then, I'm just not going to tell him and that's that. I sighed, and walked upstairs to see what all the fuss was about. Sure enough, Summer sat on the couch, pointing at a tiny mouse huddling in the corner. God that idiotic bimbo, scared of a little thing like that!! Clark and JD were trying to comfort her, and Kyle was pretending to. I walked over to the poor rodent and picked it up. "Aww, poor thing. Summer look what you did, you probably scared him to death with that stupid shrill of yours!!" I yelled at her. "Ew ew ew ew you're actually TOUCHING that thing!!!" she screeched. "Oh god Summer grow UP," I sighed, taking the poor mouse out on the deck with me.  
  
Before too long, I saw the tiniest speck of land. I ran to get Kyle, and pulled him out to the railing, as I hung off it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and laid his head on my shoulders. I felt a warm sensation run through my whole body, like this is what I was born for. I glanced over at my blonde haired beauty, and noticed a single tear drop down his cheek. I quickly turned around and held his hands. "Kyle!! Kyle sweetie what's wrong??" I asked worriedly. "Nothing…no it's nothing, I'm fine. Just got some dirt in my eye, and look we're here. So I'll…I'll just say goodbye now. Bye Shar, I'll miss you…" he said quickly, giving me the biggest hug, and running downstairs to grab his bag then ran off the boat. "Kyle…" I whispered, barley able to talk. My mouth was drying up, I felt so sick. He just…he had just taken off like that, unable to say bye. Maybe…maybe he really DID love me…and now I would never see him again!! But then again, maybe I still had a chance…I grabbed my stuff and sprinted down the boat onto solid land, desperately searching for his sweet face. "Kyle…Kyle!!" I cried, tears now spilling down, as my hopes began to die. I fell to my knees, my energy totally drained, my heart and soul ripped into a zillion tiny pieces. And then, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok ok I know it took a long time, and it's pissing u off that I keep leaving cliffhangers, but hey that's what keeps ya reading!! So REVIEW, and more will come!! Oh, and I PROMISE it'll come faster this time, but ONLY if I get at least, 1 review! Come on ppl, even js 1!! 


	12. What the...??

I turned around to see my mom touching my shoulder. "MOM!!!" I screamed, jumping into her arms. "Oh sweetie, we've all missed you so much!!" my mom cried, tears coming down her cheeks. I wiped them away, as little 1's crept down mine. I admit it; I had REALLY missed my mom. And my dad, and even my annoying little sister!! {Note: I don't know if she has any siblings, if she doesn't SORRY!!} But as I looked around, they weren't here. "Mom...where's dad and Carly??" I asked. {Again, made up name and I am SOOO sry, if it's wrong!!} "Oh, they're back home. Your dad had work and Carly had to get ready to go back to school, as do you," my mom smiled, as I groaned. Only my mom could think of my education at a time like this!! She wanted me to grow up and be a doctor or something, which required 24/7 studying!! "Mo-om, I can't think of school at a time like this!! And besides, it's still a whole 2 weeks before I start anyway," I reminded her, picking up my stuff. "So, where to now??". "Well, the show has put us up in the 4 seasons hotel, where the rest of the cast is staying..." my mom went on, but I zoned out as the words echoed in my head. "The rest of the cast..." Kyle!! Kyle would be there!! Oh god I really needed to talk to him....  
  
[b]~*Meanwhile, KYLE stands on the dock on the other side of the pier*~[/b]  
  
I sighed, as I wiped my hair out of my eyes. Why had I just run away from her like that?!! God I was so stupid!! But...I did it to save us both a lot of heartbreak. Even if...and that's a huge IF; even if Shari DID love me, we were going home anyway. So it's better this way...suddenly, a voice knocked me out of my thoughts. "KYLE!!!!!" it screamed. I turned around to see my mom, dad, and lil bro Tyler running over to me, and then hugging me tightly. {Note: I do know 4 a fact Kyle has a lil bro named Tyler, he's really cool!! So no hatin on me 4 that!! LoL} "Mom, dad, Ty!! God I've missed ya'll so much," I said, hugging them back. "We missed you too baby," My mom said, now sobbing. "Aww mom, don't get all weepy. I'm just the same as I left, really," I smiled, kissing her cheek. I really had missed them, and I was glad they were there. "So mom, what do we do now??" I asked. "Well, we're going to the 4 Seasons hotel, where Shari, Summer, and Clark's families are probably already there, and then...." She continued, but my mind stayed on 1 thing: Shari was gonna be there!! Oh god no, this is bad. I have to avoid her at ALL costs!! "Uh...mom, um, when are we goin home??" I asked, making it look like I just couldn't wait to get home. "Tomorrow, bright and early," she smiled. Great, now all I have to do is get there, go up to my room and stay there until tomorrow morning, go back home, and forget ALL about Shari. Sounded easy huh?? Yeah, sure... 


	13. Heartbreaker....

Me and my family walked to a limo that was waiting for us, and rode back to the hotel. All I could think about was seeing Kyle, and I WAS going to see him. As soon as we got there, I told my mom I was gonna go check out the pool…But of course, I didn't! {hehe}  
  
I ran to the front desk and asked if the Searle's had checked in yet…they hadn't!! So I sat on a couch in the lobby to wait for Kyle…I was going to tell him this time, even if it killed me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo pulled up to the hotel, and as I looked into the lobby I saw…Shari?! Oh no… "Uh…mom, I'm gonna…I'm gonna go check out the pool, on the SIDE of the hotel," I said, running off. I couldn't see Shari, not now. Not when we only had a couple hours left…I'd have to forget about her…no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Did…did Kyle just run from me?? What the hell was going on??!! I ran to the pool, where I saw him running, and met him there. "Kyle!!" I yelled, running over to him. He looked…angry. Was he really trying to avoid me?? But why?! "Kyle…Kyle what's wrong??" I asked, worry in my voice.  
  
"Nothing Shari, nothing. I just think…I think…that Moolah Beach was great and all, but frankly, I think I've spent too much damn time with you, and we need to take a break. So, goodbye," I said coldly, walking into the hotel…tears welling up in my eyes. "Kyle…" she said softly. Oh god no Shari…please, please don't cry….  
  
I couldn't believe he was doing this. Something was wrong, why was he pushing me away all of a sudden?! He was walking away; out of my life forever…I had to stop this. "Kyle…" I choked, trying to keep from crying. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I walked up to him, and turned him to face me…he was crying too! "Kyle, Kyle please just tell me what's wrong!!" I begged. "No…goodbye Shari," He said, the tears disappearing, and a cold glare in his eyes. Then he turned and walked off, faster this time. "And DON'T follow me!!" he yelled angrily. I stood there, not able to comprehend anything that had just happened…I just fell to my knees, sobbing for the love I had just lost…and would never have again.  
  
I ran and ran, through the lobby, until I collapsed onto a big couch. Her face…that heartbreaking face…she was crying now…and it was all because of me. Shari, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I'm only trying to save us both…" I said, before breaking into sobs. 


	14. The feelings take over....

I ran up to my room, not wanting to see anyone. As soon as I reached it, I ran in and locked my door, and fell on my bed sobbing. How could he do this to me?? After all we had shared over the weeks, I knew he had fallen in love with me too, why else would he have been crying? But why…why was he pushing me away like this?!! It just didn't make sense, not any sense at all…suddenly I heard a soft knock on my door. "W-Who is it?" I sniffed, praying it would be him. "Shari…sweetie? Are you ok??" my mother's voice came through the door. "Yes…yes mom I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to sleep…good night," I lied, hoping she'd go away. "Ok sweetie…" she said, walking into her room. I gave a relieved sigh, curled up in my covers and fell into a restless sleep…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After I was too tired to stay in the lobby, I dragged myself upstairs and into my room…where my family was watching TV. "Kyle!! Oh my god sweetie what's wrong? You look like death warmed over!!" my mom cried, running over to me and feeling my head. "I'm…fine, just a little worn out from the past weeks," I lied, putting on my best fake smile. "If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd kinda like to take a nice hot shower and go to bed," I said, as they got up. "Oh sure honey, you do whatever you want. We'll be next door if you need us…" My mom smiled, kissing my cheek as she and my brother and dad left. I took off my shirt and pants, and stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped into the nice relaxing shower…but nothing could help me now. I was a broken man, with a broken heart. After a nice long shower, I put on some clean boxers and climbed into bed, as I fell into an awful sleep, with nothing but Shari's painful face…haunting my dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
I was awakened by the sound of my mom banging on my door. "Shari!! Our plane leaves in 2 hours, hurry up and get dressed!! I rolled over and glanced at the clock: 8:15 am…ugggh…it had to be at least 3 when I finally got into a nice deep sleep…and now I had to get up. And soon I'd leave this place, and go home…and never see Kyle again. I dragged myself out of bed, slipped off my PJ's and got into the nice hot shower.  
  
After about 30 minutes of the nice relaxing water, I got out, wrapped a towel around me and walked back out into the room, and over to the vanity with a little satin chair, and did my make-up. Then I slipped on a pink tank top and hip hugger jeans…god it was good to wear something that wasn't green! When I was all ready for the day, I opened my door and went downstairs, unprepared for what was waiting for me…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Bad bad endings....it CAN'T end this way...

When I walked down to the lobby, there was Kyle…making out with Summer!! It took all the strength I had not to be sick right there…and his family was right there too!! My mom followed me, and smiled at the rest of the families, as we walked up to the front desk. The 2 horn dogs unlocked lips for a minute, and looked at me. Well, Summer looked at me. Kyle kept looking down at the ground…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had to keep staring at the floor, I couldn't look at Shari. Even though kissing Summer was and IS the most disgusting thing I've ever done, I had to do it, to convince her I was serious about not giving a damn about her. Summer had that stupid "Britney Spears" smile on, flashing it right at Shari. It almost looked like a glare…scary. "Gosh Shari, you know I'll miss you…" she smirked. God couldn't the girl be nice, just for ONCE?!! And to think I had to ride home with the girl!! God help me…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure…" I rolled my eyes at the bullshyt Summer was throwing at me. "Well, sorry I can't say the same…about EITHER of you. Have a nice life," I said, glaring at Kyle, before we walked out to the limo waiting for us. As soon as I got into it, the glare filled with tears, realizing my life was now OVER, or as far as I knew it was….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys are you liking this?? Don't worry, I promise it WILL have a happy ending! See…well I can't really tell you the end yet, but here's a lil preview: See none of the cast knows there's gonna be a reunion!! That's why they're all saying goodbye! But the last couple chapters, they're all going to the reunion, and sparks WILL fly….hehehe=0) 


	16. 6 Months Later...{the reunion}

~*6 Months Later*~  
  
I sat on my bed, in my room, in my house. It had been forever since that horrible, horrible day when I said goodbye to Kyle, to Moolah Beach…to the whole horrible thing! My prizes had been shipped to me, my money put in a savings account. Things had FINALLY gotten back to normal…and then it happened.  
  
I was laying on my bed, studying for a French quiz I had coming up, when my mom walked in. "Honey, guess what?? I just got off the phone with FOX producers, and…" she smiled. "…They're having a Moolah Beach reunion!!!" she cried, as I dropped my book on the floor. "They're…they're…what?!!" I cried, feeling tons of different emotions just hit me like a brick. "A Moolah Beach reunion honey!! We leave for LA tomorrow, and we'll be there for the weekend, good thing it's Labor Day!!" she smiled, walking back downstairs. I sat there, not believing this was happening. I laid back down and did the only possible thing I could do when you realize you're going to see the only man you ever loved, who broke your heart…I cried.  
  
  
  
~*In California*~  
  
I walked into the studio where the reunion was going to be held. It was decorated with an "island" theme…ugh. Suddenly, I heard a voice call from behind me. "SHARI!!!!!" I turned and looked, and saw Nancy, Drew, Chloe, Jacob, Chastity, Xavier, and Clark all run up to me. I hugged them all, Nancy tightest of all. "You guys!! I've missed you so much," I smiled, my eyes tearing up. "We missed you too," Drew smiled. "Oh right, when did you have TIME to miss me, Mr. TV Star??" I laughed. Since MB, Drew had booked a spot on a new teen drama called "No where's Ville". He had instantly become the teen heartthrob of 2002, he had it really good. "Oh come on, I came back HERE didn't I??" he smiled. "Of course you did, I told you I'd beat your scrawny butt if you didn't!!" Nancy laughed. "So…everybody's all here…" I said, looking around. "…Everyone but Kyle and Summer," Clark said, with a sad look, as the others groaned. "You know what I hope they don't show up, it's not like we'd miss them," Jacob growled. "Yeah, they'd just be sucking face all day…I mean…" Xavier stopped, as the others gave him a look. Then they all stopped and looked at me. Was I missing something??! "What??" I asked. "You um…don't know…??" Brittany asked me. "Know what??!!" I asked again, getting kind of upset. "Summer and Kyle…they kinda, got together," she mumbled, as my face went pale. "They…they…" I said, not being able to put this together in my brain. "I'm so sorry Shar, really…I know how much you liked him," Nancy said, hugging me. "Yeah, you're really better for him anyway girl!! Summer's just like a…Barbie!! Oh, sorry Clark…we know how much you like to play with the Barbie's…" AJ chuckled, as Clark shot a glare at him.  
  
Suddenly, a small group of girls wearing Drew t-shirts came running up to us, screaming their heads off. "Oh my god look it's him!!!!" one screamed. "Drew!! I love you, marry me!!!!" another 1 shrieked. We all kind of just stared at them…god he was popular!! Drew smiled at the hormone charged group and took 1 of the girl's notepads. "What's your name sweetie??" he asked. "S-Serena," she said, looking like she might pass out. Drew scribbled his name on the paper, handed it back to her and kissed her cheek. "There ya go sweetie," he smiled, as she fell to the ground. We just kept standing there; I think we were all trying not to laugh at the scene.  
  
He finished signing the rest of the stuff they had brought, and they ran off screaming all the way. "Girls," he chuckled, walking back over to us. We started to talk again, when a girl much smaller than the previous one's had been, timidly walked over to our group. "Oh, another 1??" Drew smiled, trying to be modest. But we all knew he was loving this. "Um, no actually I was looking for Clark…" she smiled, looking at Clark. "Oh…" Drew muttered, as Clark walked over to her. "Hi there sweetie, what's your name??" he smiled. "Felice," she said, as he took the small piece of paper. "Oh that's a pretty name," he said, as he signed the paper and gave it back. "Thanks…but that wasn't for you," she said, looking at it, as we all stifled our laughter. "Ooooh and Clark gets shot down," Xavier whispered, as we laughed a little louder. "Huh?? Then…what did you wanna see me for??" he asked, kind of annoyed. "Oh that, I just wanted to know what kind of head trauma you suffered, to give you such brain damage," she smiled innocently, as we all erupted with laughter. "What?!!" he cried, now fully pissed off. "Yeah, I mean you'd have to have some…to like Summer!! I mean sure she seemed…well not even on TV did she sound sweet, but after meeting her it seems only some shallow guy would…I thought you'd be better than that," she said. "Wha-how would you know? And besides, you shouldn't be telling ME this, it's KYLE who's dating the girl!" he said angrily. "Oh trust me I've tried…" she sighed. "…So then, who's the paper for??" Clark asked, now totally lost. "Oh it's for Shari," she said, looking at me. "M- Me??" I asked, as she walked over to me and handed me the paper. "Mmm-hmm, I wanted to meet the girl who helped Kyle win," she smiled at me. "Oh…yeah no problem," I muttered, as I signed the paper and gave it back to her. "Thanks, oh and um…Shari?" she asked, sticking the paper in her pants pocket. "Yeah?" I said, afraid of what "Kyle" question might come next. "I…um…shouldn't say anything, but…look don't take what Kyle says seriously. Summer's just a blow up doll that can talk, and he knows it…he loves someone else," she said quietly, noticing Kyle and Summer walking up. I stared at her, wondering how SHE'D know. "Well I better go, nice meeting you," she smiled at the entire group, and ran off. "How'd she…??" Nancy asked, watching after her. "Does she…??" Brittany said, as the "Dream Team" stopped in front of us. "Hey guys!!" Summer giggled, as Kyle slipped his arms around her. "Ugh…Hey Kyle do you happen to know a…Felice or something??" Clark asked. "Yeah why…? Oh god she didn't come back here and bother you guys did she?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. "Nah…nothing like that…" Drew chuckled, looking at me. "…I thought she was cute," I said, smirking at the couple. "Yeah…whatever," Summer rolled her eyes, smacking on her gum. "5 minutes 'till we're on, everyone onstage!!" the stage manager called, as we all walked onstage. "…We need to talk," Kyle whispered in my ear, as he walked off with Summer. Did he….?? 


	17. True Love....~sigh~

Well, the reunion went on for about an hour, and it was all pure torture. All I wanted to do was talk to Kyle, so as soon as we were walking off, I grabbed his arms and pulled him backstage. "Ok, Kyle. You said you wanted to talk, so talk," I said, trying to sound more angry than upset. "I.uh.well.um.you know." he sighed, looking everywhere but me. "Forget it, I knew this was too good to be true. I just KNEW that little girl didn't know what the hell she was talking about, because all you care about is looking good, and being with some.blow up doll that talks!!!!" I screamed, starting to walk off, but he suddenly grabbed my arms, forcing me to look at him. "Let me go Kyle!! Haven't you broken my heart enough?!!" I yelled, hitting his arms. But he just pulled me close to him, kissing my lips hard and passionately. When we finally broke apart, I was practically LAYING on his arms, and he had a big grin on his face. "During 1 of the commercial breaks.I broke it off with Summer," He said, still holding my waist. "Really?? Uh.I mean.awww.that's too bad," I fake sympathized. ".But why??" he rolled his eyes, kissed me lightly, and then whispered in my ear. "Because I love you," ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, now you guys have 2 options: I can stop here, OR I can keep going..w/e you guys want!=0) 


	18. A Tragedey Occurs...

An Entry From Shari's Diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, tonight I am VERY excited. You know why? Because it's been the best 6 months of my life! Me and Kyle are together, happy as ever. But he's been in LA for most of the summer, so tomorrow, I'm going to fly out and surprise him!! Oh I hope he's as happy as I am, and to think by this time tomorrow, I will be in his arms.~sigh~ yeah, tomorrow: Tuesday, September 11, 2001 and it will be the best day of my life.Well, goodnight diary, I gotta go packing!!!  
  
  
  
Kyle's POV: ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was fast asleep in my hotel room, when the phone call came. It woke me out of the worst nightmare, and when I answered it was like I was still sleeping.  
  
"H-Hello??"  
  
"Sweetie, it's mom."  
  
"Mom? You sound like you're crying, what happened? Are you ok?!"  
  
"Yes baby, I'm fine. But it's just.well, turn on the TV will you??"  
  
"Ok.hold on 1 sec,"  
  
I laid the phone on the bed, and went over and pushed the ON button. And all of a sudden the screen filled with chaos. 2 planes had crashed into the World Trade Center Towers.in New York, and everyone was in a panic. I ran back to the phone, now fully convinced I was still asleep.  
  
"Mom, Oh my god.Mom, where are you?!"  
  
"I'm at the LA airport."  
  
"Huh? Why are you there??"  
  
"Well, I um.you see.Shari was going to come out and surprise you today, and I was gonna pick her up.and."~breaks down crying~  
  
~Voice breaking~ "M-Mom.PLEASE tell me.tell me she wasn't on that plane."  
  
"I think she was baby.~crying~ I'm so sorry."  
  
I then zoned out completely. It was like my heart had been ripped out from my chest, and I was watching it beat without me. I couldn't feel, couldn't cry, and couldn't move. Then all of a sudden, my body went on autopilot. It was like watching myself from another body, as I got dressed, went downstairs and hailed a cab to the airport. What was I doing? Did I expect her to come back, if I was just there? I walked into the airport, more hysterical crying coming from every inch of the building. I frantically searched from my mom, and when I couldn't find her after a few minutes, the feeling in my heart and brain hit me like a hard, pain-stabbing bullet. I broke down in the middle of the airport, and began to sob. I sobbed for all the people who had just lost family and friends, I sobbed for the USA, how this had changed us all. But most of all, I sobbed for my 1 true love, Shari.who was now dead. And when I just was too tired to sob anymore, I felt a hand on my shoulder..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: This story was not EVER intended to mock or make fun of the September 11th tragedy. I didn't lose anyone special to me in the plane crashes, but I am sorry for all those who did, and I pray for all of you. But as for the story.you can go 2 ways: If you want a sad, tear jerking but still wonderful ending.please go to Ending A. If you want a nice, fluffy happy ending please go to Ending B.see ya there! 


	19. Ending A

Ending A: The tear jerking, but still sweet ending!!! Well.get the tissues and read on. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.I turned to see my mother, looking 10 times worse than she sounded on the phone. I weakly stood up, then once again collapsed in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I loved Shari.I truly did. And for this to happen just when things were going good.it just wasn't fair!! After a few minutes, my mother told me that the company of the movie I was making, had delayed filming because of the plane crashes.and I could go home. So as my heart just kept breaking more and more, I walked back to a cab with her, and with no energy left in me at all, rode back to the hotel in complete silence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A Few Weeks Later.Shari's Funeral~  
  
Everyone from Moolah Beach had come to her funeral, even Summer. They all looked devastated, but they could never feel the pain that I carried. They all came over to me, telling me how sorry they were, hugging, and crying. I told them I was fine, I had accepted it.Lies, all lies. But I couldn't tell them that I was dying inside, slowly slipping away. They were already too depressed. And once the service started, the sadness overcame me.but a sense of peace also came. And when it came time for me to say my final goodbye, I was determined to make it special.she deserved it. So I walked up to the podium, and began to sing a song that I had heard just a short time ago, but it fit perfectly for her: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memory so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are my forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
  
  
Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile  
  
If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dreams  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can not be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me  
  
Everyday  
  
Cuz you are my forever love  
  
Watching me, from up above  
  
And I believe,that angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile  
  
If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the music faded, tears stung my eyes. I looked to the sky, and I swore I saw Shari's smiling face, looking down at me.  
  
"I love you Shari.I always will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked that! If not, well try reading the other ending.you might like it better!! Oh and I'd just like to say that I have had so much fun reading this.and I hope the Moolah Beach people read this someday.and I hope they'd like it! Oh and 1 more thing: The song does NOT belong to me, it belongs to a guy named Josh Groban, and the song is "To Where You Are".if you want more, buy his self titled cd!! 


	20. Ending B

Ending B: The sweet N sappy lovey dovey happy ending!! Enjoy!=0)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I felt the hand on my shoulder.and then the all-too familiar voice.  
  
"Kyle??"  
  
I looked up to see Shari, completely healthy.and ALIVE, standing there. I jumped up and hugged her tightly, terrified that this must all be a dream. I noticed she was crying, and so was I.  
  
"Shar.I.how.??" I asked, completely overwhelmed with relief, happiness, and shock.  
  
"Oh my god Kyle, I.I decided to take an earlier flight than the 1 I was going to, and as soon as I got here.I saw what had happened to the towers!! Oh god Kyle that could've been me.it could've been me."  
  
She finally broke down sobbing in my arms, trembling and hugging me, like she thought I had died!!  
  
".But it WASN'T you babe. Something told you to take an earlier flight, and something saved you. And.and I realized how I could've lost you.I felt like I had died too Shari. I love you so much, and this whole thing has made me realize something, something that I've been debating on.and now I know I'm sure of it." ~reaches into pants pocket~  
  
"W-What do you mean, "Sure of".??"  
  
~Kyle gets down on 1 knee, a diamond ring in his hand~  
  
"Oh my god Kyle." ~voice breaking~  
  
"Shari.will you marry me??"  
  
"Yes Kyle.Yes I will marry you!!"  
  
She smiled, throwing her arms around me. I swung her around, and then slipped the ring on her finger, and kissing her deep and full. There was no way I was ever letting her go; I loved her too much. We found my mom, told her the good news, then walked out of the airport, hailed a cab, and rode back to the hotel, my mom and Shari already discussing wedding plans. Women. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kyle and I were married a year later, in Central Park; Right in the heart of the most beautiful city, New York. We also paid tribute to all the lives lost in the September 11th tragedy, because it was the thing that had brought us even closer together!! We are now living in southern LA, with our 2 beautiful kids, Nancy and Drew=0) One sunny summer day, I was cleaning out the attic when I saw our wedding album sitting on top of a box. I picked it up, and sat on another pile of boxes, as I flipped through the pages. It was such a beautiful service, and I was so glad we had it in New York. Nancy and Brittany had been my bridesmaids, and everyone else on Moolah Beach had come too. I stopped on a picture of Kyle and I dancing our first dance as man and wife. I sighed happily as I thought back to that day. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Flashback~  
  
After the wedding, everyone rode to a nearby hotel for the reception. It wasn't long into the party, that the lights went dim; Everyone turned to watch Kyle and Shari Searles walking slowly onto the dance floor, hand in hand; Today was the happiest day of their life. Kyle looked over to the DJ, and gave him a lil nod, like it was some sort of sign. He nodded back, and threw the groom a microphone; While Shari just stared in surprise, Kyle smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Shar, I love you more than anything.even life itself. And I can't tell you how happy you've made me.even through the toughest situations; you've ALWAYS been there. And I'm so grateful that god spared your life.because he gave me the greatest blessing of all"  
  
He finished his speech, and kissed his bride as a thunderous applause came from the guests.but the bigger surprise was coming up. Shari took the mic from her husband, and now HE had the surprised look on his face, as she began to talk.  
  
"Well Kyle, you KNOW how much I love you. Ever since that last night of Moolah Beach, when I saw you run off the boat.I knew I couldn't lose you. And now I know I never will." She smiled devilishly.  
  
"So.??" He sighed, knowing it was coming.  
  
".So I know that you won't kill me for picking a corny, mushy, chik flick song for our first dance as husband and wife." she giggled, as she turned to the DJ, and the song filled the hall.  
  
Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt like this before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
  
Now I've finally found someone  
  
To stand by me  
  
We saw the writing on the wall  
  
As we felt this magical  
  
Fantasy  
  
Now with passion in our eyes  
  
There's no way we could disguise it  
  
Secretly  
  
So we take each other's hand  
  
'Cause we seem to understand  
  
The urgency  
  
Just remember  
  
You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Hey, baby  
  
With my body and soul  
  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
  
So we'll just let it go  
  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
  
Just remember  
  
You're the one thing  
  
I can't get enough of  
  
So I'll tell you something  
  
This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
  
  
But I've had the time of my life  
  
And I've searched though every open door  
  
Till I found the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
Now I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
I've had the time of my life  
  
No I never felt this way before  
  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
'Couse I've had the time of my life  
  
And I've searched though every open door  
  
Till I found the truth  
  
And I owe it all to you... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I smiled as I shut the book; Kyle had never let it go that he had to dance to the "Dirty Dancing" song in front of all of his friends and relatives. But really, he had given me the time of my life, and I knew he always would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, I hope you guys liked that! If not, well try reading the other ending.you might like it better!! Oh and I'd just like to say that I have had so much fun reading this.and I hope the Moolah Beach people read this someday.and I hope they'd like it! Oh, and the song of COURSE is from Dirty Dancing, and it doesn't belong to me.it belongs to..uh.whoever sang it! LoL 


End file.
